Displaceable roofs are used on the decks of watercrafts or boats, such as, motor-powered or sailing yachts. For example, a roof element of a boat roof can be moved from the roof position into a storage position by means of a lever fitted movably thereon. Structures of this type, however, are comparatively awkward to set up and may constitute a risk of injury to individuals, and require valuable space on the boat deck when in the storage position.